Alex
by phelipa
Summary: Let's just say Addison and Mark have a few...issues...with their love life. Post thursday's episode, Wishin' and Hopin'


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.

Rating: T for language and sexual reference

Summary: Ok, I just have to say how perfect the song "Sociopath" is for this fic. Pretty funny song as well. Basically, Addison and Mark have a few issues with their love life…

I found the Alex/Addison moment on Thursday so cute, so I had to incorporate some of that into this. When she was sitting there on the gurney with her oxygen tank and he was next to her…that was just so cute!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alex"

_I'm not much for dope or drink  
and that's thanks to Dr. Shrink  
but one thing I can't kick is I can't kick the man.  
Cheaters and liars seem to light my fire  
And God I've gotta get clean._

_-"Sociopath" Anya Marina_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Addison woke the next morning, rubbing her eyes lazily and stretching. As her arm came in contact with another being she shrieked loudly and leapt out of the bed, struggling to pull the covers around her naked body. She peered at the body through slightly hung over eyes and moaned as she recognized Mark, sprawled out on her pillow.

A cough rose in her throat and she covered her mouth, coughing harshly and making her chest wheeze. She smacked Mark hard on the chest, trying to catch her breath and saying,

"Get up, get out of my bed."

He woke slowly but didn't budge from his position, "What? Addison, stop hitting me."

His answer came out sleepy but she could hear a masked hurt behind the groggy voice. She coughed again before demanding,

"What? What happened? And…am I sick?"

She tried to remember but shook her head in exhaustion; she must have been more than a little drunk last night.

"Everyone was exposed to some kind of neurotoxin. You ran in there after to sedate her without an airtight suit on. You probably got the worst of it."

"And I went out drinking?"

"That's you." He replied, in a snarky voice.

"Mark. What happened? Why are you acting like this?"

He rolled over in bed so he was facing her, and in the sulkiest voice he could muster, said,

"You called me Alex."

She stared at him in stunned silence for a moment before saying, "What?!"

"During sex last night, you called me Alex."

She raised an eyebrow so high it almost disappeared under her hair line, "No I didn't."

He nodded, "Actually you did, several times."

She sat heavily on the side of the bed and covered her face with her hands, "Oh shit."

He smirked from beneath the covers, "So, short, cocky interns do it for you?"

She whirled around, grabbing a pillow and beating him over the head with it,

"You…shut…up."

He winced, pulling the pillow out of her steel grip and watching her grab for it as he held it above his head.

"You know, you'd think it would bother you more…that I was thinking about someone else during sex."

He grinned an evil grin and said, "Oh it does, but it's so much more fun to tease you about it."

He let out a low moan before saying "Oh Alex…" 

She pounced on him, "You little shit."

She proceeded to beat him with her fists, flinging herself at him. He caught her tightly, swinging her over his shoulder and lifting her up as she continued to hit his broad back incessantly.

He swung her around and dropped her on the bed, pinning her to the covers tightly. He kissed her neck roughly,

"I may be joking now Addi, but you do it again and I'll have to find some new way of punishing you."

She scoffed as he made his way to the bathroom, leaving her in a pile of sheets to think. As he finally exited the room she fell back into the mess of pillows and moaned,

"What am I going to do?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Addison sat at the cafeteria table, propped up against the chair and chewing on the end of a pen while looking through a Cosmo magazine. She looked up from the magazine as Callie approached the table and slammed her tray down on it. She smiled as the friend sat down, but Callie simply demanded,

"What happened?"

Addison raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh come on." Callie said, "Mark looks pissed, you look sort of shocked but mostly guilty. Assuming you guys had sex last night, which I am, Mark shouldn't look pissed."

"What? He said he was fine!"

"So something did happen!" Callie crowed, looking extremely pleased with herself.

Addison glowered, "You're supposed to be my friend."

"Sorry," Callie said, "So how're you feeling? Better than yesterday?"

"Well, I…"

"You know what, I can't do it." Callie interrupted, "So I'm being a bad friend, what happened?!"

Addison stared at her without breaking her gaze, "I'm not telling."

"Come on Addison, what is this? Grade school? I'm not going to tell anyone."

Addison smirked, "You're telling me it's like grade school? Stop asking."

"No."

Addison huffed loudly but relented. It would be nice to get advice…

"Fine, if I tell you this you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else."

Callie waved her fork in the air, "Yeah, yeah. Spill."

"I called Mark Alex."

"So…" Callie asked.

"During sex."

Callie exploded into laughter, "Wow, that is something I was not prepared for."

"Shut up, stop laughing!." Addison hissed as she noticed Derek approaching them, watching Callie laugh.

Callie continued to laugh loudly as Addison frantically tried to shut her up. Derek set his lunch tray down at their table,

"Ladies."

Addison shot him a dirty look and said, "Go away." Just as he turned to Callie and said,

"What're you laughing at?"

Callie simply shook her head and tried to swallow an enormous grin. Derek turned to Addison with a questioning look and she met it with a loathing stare,

"Ask again and I'll kill you."

"Come on, I'm your ex husband. What can't you tell me?"

"Plenty."

"Addi…" He whined, "Come on."

"Fine, but you so much as breathe one word about this…I'll rip your balls off and shove them up your nose."

He backed off a little, "Ok…maybe I don't want to know."

"Ah ha! No way, you have to know now."

"Fine, what is it?"

"I called Mark Alex."

"So?"

"While we were having sex."

Derek fought hard to keep a straight face. Realizing he was fighting a losing battle he burst into laughter, and Callie joined him. Addison scowled and picked up her magazine,

"Fine…you two sit here and laugh; I'm going to get some work done. And he said he didn't care!"

Derek gave her a strange look, "Ad, you called him Alex during sex? You think he's ok with that?!"

"Hang on." Callie said quickly, "Seems like someone has a bone to pick with you."

Addison turned around and saw Alex approaching her with a determined look on his face. She could see that it had taken him a while to muster up the courage to come and talk to her. She stepped away from Callie and Derek to give him some privacy as he approached her.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, plunging his hands into the depths of his pockets.

She gave him a strange look and he clarified, "Yesterday? The patient?"

"Oh, good. I'm good. You?"

"Fine."

He cleared his throat and said, "You know, yesterday. When you were lying there on the gurney with your oxygen mask…"

"Don't remind me. I felt crappy, sure I looked worse."

"No, you looked cute. I felt bad for you. I wanted to make sure that you've recovered."

She gave a small smile, "Thanks."

Casting a quick look back at Callie and Derek, she saw they were staring intently. She slipped her head downwards so she was looking at the ground as she brushed by him. Quietly as she passed his shoulder she murmured,

"Attending on call room. Ten minutes."

She didn't have to look back to know he'd heard her. As she returned to the table Derek and Callie smiled smugly. Callie spoke first,

"So...?"

"He wanted to make sure I was alright after yesterday. Which is more than I can say for the both of you."

They swapped looks before turning back to her with an expression that clearly stated, _You're lying through your teeth._

She squinted her eyes and said, "You know what? I don't need you…either of you." Before flouncing away in mock anger.

She could hear them chuckling as she left, but she couldn't care less.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she entered the on call room she flicked the lock, making sure no one would disturb them. She could see Alex standing in the darkness. Grinning wickedly, she reached out and caught the lapels of his lab coat, tugging him closer.

He slid his hand around the back of her waist, pressing her against himself, "I missed you."

She looked at him in confusion, "What? We haven't done anything."

He pressed his lips to hers tightly and pulled away, "I missed that."

She grinned and slipped her hands beneath his lab coat, shoving it aggressively to the floor. He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt and unlatched her bra, kissing her shoulders lightly. He pulled away to take a breath and said,

"So I hear you were asking for me last night."

Addison shoved him away, "Ok, what the hell is the matter with this place? Seriously?! They should change the name to…"

Alex cut her off, crushing his lips against hers and letting his tongue slip through her lips. When he finally pulled away, he left her standing there, gasping and wanting more. She sucked in air deep and fast and said,

"You know what? Screw it, I was asking for you last night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Fin_


End file.
